An Unexpected Call
by Dawn96
Summary: Pyro calls an unexpected someone whom he hadn't seen for a very long time...


**An Unexpected Call**

**This is my first x-men evo fic... so I hope it good! So Read, Enjoy and Review!**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

John waited impatiently by the phone, wishing no one would answer. He was currently in some sort of panic, afraid of what would happen if she answered the phone- afraid of her reaction or what she'd say or more importantly- what he's say. He fidgeted uncomfortably then started pacing around the room with the phone tight on his ear, causing it to moisten a bit.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeee-eee-eee-eee-_

John shut it angrily and threw it on his bed and sat down with rage bustling in him.

"No answer?"

John whipped up to find his Cajun friend standing there, flicking through his cards with a bored expression- yet he sensed concern in those dark eyes. John shook his head dismally and picked up the phone again, only to throw it on the pillow once again.

"I mean- I called a gazillion times! I just don't get why-"

"Easy there, firebug, you can try again later, maybe at night, alright?"

The Cajun didn't get it but John didn't feel like discussing this with him right now- he really didn't get it, didn't understand… So he just mumbled a blank agreement and threw himself on the bed, sighing in displeasure and ache. _Why wouldn't she answer?_

John gazed out the window- it was already sunset… what was there left for nighttime?

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

He called later on, after dinner. It was his only chance- if he didn't talk to her now… lets say Magneto won't be so 'kind' as to let him open the airs for them once in a while…

Yet, he called out of no will whatsoever. He just felt this urge to call and that he wouldn't feel comfortable if he didn't call.

_Beep. Beep. Bee- Hello? Hello?_

John felt his heart beat furiously in his chest that it hurt. He felt his blood burn his veins, he felt heat burning through his flesh and his head sore. That voice- it was _her_ voice. It still didn't change… after all these years…

"Hello? Hello? Is someone there? Hel-"

"Mom?"

Silence fell on both ends and John dreaded her reply- after all… she wasn't the best mother- he doubted if she was a mother to him at all after she found out about him being…

"J-John? John is that- is that y-you?"

Her voice quivered in shock and disbelief- as though she couldn't believe what she was hearing. As though it was a miracle that her long lost son picked up the phone and dialed her number.

"Yeah… yeah it's me."

He felt a bit confident- but that didn't stop the big lump of bile rising up his throat painfully that tears were boiling his eyes.

"John- John how did- where are you- I mean how have you been- I-" she stuttered on the line.

Her voice used to be so demanding- so strong and firm but now… it was so weak and… and helpless… was this the woman whom he was scared from? Whom he felt fear whenever he did something?

"John I-"

"I just- I just wanted to call you… to- to tell you-"

"John where are y-you?" he voice was a bit more firm now.

"I just wanted to tell you- to tell you-" he had difficulty saying it but somehow found a way to let them out. "To tell you 'happy mothers day'."

"W-what?"

John flinched a bit then repeated. "Happy Mother's Day." He repeated- his stomach churned unpleasantly.

"… w-what d-did you- J-john- I-I…" Her voice was croaked with what he knew was tears- satisfaction burned him.

"I just- I just- I just don't want to end up as bad as you are." He felt his voice rise in more confidence and his heart pour our relief.

"What?" her fierceness brought back unwanted memories.

"Because," he continued confidently. "because no matter what- no matter how much I- I don't want you, no matter how I felt when you threw me away, I- I don't want to- I just don't want to be the one- I just don't want to be filthy anymore!"

He shut the phone and threw it away- leaving it crashing on the wall. Hot tears poured down his eyes as he crumpled onto the floor. He dreamt of a mother- he dreamt of a mother who would hold him and love him no matter what he was… he thought of visiting his family… then, mother's day came… he thought of his mother… then… when her voice echoed- it reminded him- reminded him of his life- of his pain… reminded him of his pain…

But… who wouldn't want a mother? No matter how painful it was… how agonizing it was… all he wanted in life was a mother to forgive him… a mother… to hold.

**Review?**


End file.
